Tier 3
quality Set items. These items are found inside Naxxramas and were introduced in Patch 1.11. Unlike previous "tiered" sets, these Tier 3 sets are nine piece, with a ring rounding out the set. However, the maximum set bonus is still conferred at 8 pieces - leaving players some freedom to mix and match gear. Tier 3 also differs from Tier 2 and Tier 1 sets in the way they are obtained. Tier 3 items will be obtained through quests, in much the same way as Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Quest Loot. These quests require 1 epic drop (which is used by multiple classes) and some common trade skill goods. Preview pictures: *Official WoW site *Curse Gaming Tier 3 Class Armor Also see Tiers. For more details, look at the individual sets. How to obtain Tier 3 Armor Sets You can't get any of these items directly from the bosses in Naxxramas (with the exception of the ring) -- you have to turn in a token plus additional materials to a quest NPC in Light's Hope Chapel to get your item. The token system is similar to that of Ahn'Qiraj (20 and 40) and Zul Gurub, in that a particular token can be used by more than one class. In Naxxramas, the Rogue tokens are shared with Warriors, Warlock tokens are shared with Mages and Priests. Paladins, Shamans, Druids, and Hunters share the third and final token class. Each of the main bosses of a wing drops two tokens, while the other bosses drop one token. The armor slot a particular boss drops will always be the same. The lesser bosses in a particular wing will drop the same armor slot, with the exception of the Abomination wing which has 4 bosses instead of the usual 3. In the Abomination wing, the third boss (Gluth) will drop one token that any of the other lesser bosses can drop. Kel'Thuzad drops the ring to complete the set, and no turn-in is necessary. Minor Items The four "minor" pieces of the set all drop from the first two bosses of the wings, plus all four pieces have a chance to drop from Gluth: Waist: Plague Wing (Noth, Heigan) or Gluth Shoulder: Abomination Wing (Patchwerk, Grobbulus, Gluth) Wrist: Spider Wing (Anub'rekhan, Faerlina) or Gluth Feet: Deathknight Wing (Razuvious, Gothik) or Gluth Major Items The four "major" pieces of the set all drop from the main boss of a wing. Each of these bosses will drop 2 tokens: Head: Thaddius (Abomination Wing) Chest: The Four Horsemen (Deathknight Wing) Leg: Loatheb (Plague Wing) Hand: Maexxna (Spider Wing) Tokens The materials needed in addition to the tokens vary by class and armor slot. Each set item requires a certain amount of "wartorn scraps" (e.g. cloth wearers need "wartorn cloth scraps") which drop off of the trash mobs in Naxxramas. The amount required for each armor slot: Head: 15 Shoulder: 12 Chest: 25 Wrist: 6 Hand: 8 Waist: 8 Leg: 20 Feet: 12 For a total of 106 for the entire set. Other In addition to the token and scraps requirement, the hand-ins will also require quantities of two of the following five items: Mooncloth Cured Rugged Hide Arcanite Bar Nexus Crystal Arcane Crystal Category:Class Sets Category:Epic Items